Soleil Levant
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: DBSK,Akame ,Loups garou,Yaoi,M-Preg Résumé:
1. Prologue

Yoochun n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui a put le décider à venir devant cette porte,cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était arriver en Corée,quinze jours qu'il traînait de gauche à droite sans vraiment savoir où il allait ,jusqu'i jours ,il s'était retrouver dans un bar ,il s'était assis au comptoir et buvait tranquillement son café quand un jeune loup entra,il reconnu tout des suite cette odeur de forêt ,d'herbe et de terre caractéristique des loups garou,cependant celui-ci portait aussi une étrange odeur de chocolat ,de café et de clémentine

_Meute_ déclara alors son loup

Oh,ce qui expliqué l'odeur ,les loups sauvages sentaient plus les bois et le sang mais les loups engageaient dans une meute prenait la senteur de leur Alpha et de l'endroit où il vivait ,celui ci devait vivre comme les humains dans une maison ou un appartement,c'était plutôt rare de leurs natures sauvages les loups aimaient la liberté que leurs procuraient les bois.

Le loup avança et vint s'installer à côté de lui ,il était grand beaucoup plus que lui,des épaules larges ,la peau bronzé ,son visage était jeune et ses cheveux d'un châtain clair assez court.

Yoochun termina son chocolat et aller se levait quand on lui adressa la parole

-Vous venez d'arriver en Corée?

-Oui

-De votre accent vous êtes Américain

-Je le suis

-Où ?

Pour un étranger la question aurait été dans quel pays ou état mais pour un loup c'était une meute

-Tri-cities

-Alpha ?

-Adam Hauptman

-Marrok ?

-Bran Cornick

Il ne pouvais ne pas répondre bien que ses questions étaient dites d'un ton doux et polis l'ordre qui se cachait derrière était presque écrasant ,le loup à ses côtés était sûrement plus jeune que lui mais dans la hiérarchie ,il était largement plus dominant.

Il s'attendait à ce qu 'il demande ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi ,ou toute autres questions mais il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo,griffonna et le posa sur le comptoir devant déposa une somme d'argent et s'en alla sans un autre mot

_étrange loup_

ça tu peux le dire

Curieux Yoochun prit le bout de papier tout en se rendant compte qu' il allait partir sans payer tout à l'heure

La noté était brève

Remboursez moi

En dessous était écrite une adresse

Et il était là deux jours plus tard devant cette porte en bois sans savoir s'il devait frapper où tout simplement partir.

S'il frappait il savait que ses jours d'errance prendrait fin,le jeune loup lui avait laissé la possibilité de rejoindre une meute ,une famille et enfin mettre un terme à sa solitude dans un pays qu'il connaissait peu

Une profonde un inspiration et il fit un pas en...


	2. Chapitre 1

Yoochun fit un pas en avant et frappa ,il recula précipitamment en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière

_Trouillard_ ricana Micky,son loup

Grâce à son audience surdéveloppé ,il entendit les pas derrière la porte ,bien avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre

Un jeune homme au cheveux châtains ,au visage féminin et aux yeux ambres lui sourit doucement

Il dégageait une douceur incroyable et sentait incroyablement bon mais Yoochun frissonna ,ce loup là, il était en haut de la hiérarchie ,son loup tremblait presque de peur,Yoochun détourna le regard dans la soumission

-Nous vous attendions ,Changmin n'était pas sûr que vous viendriez mais je suis content que vous soyez là,entrez ,il sera content de vous suis Jaejoong par le chemin.

-Yoochun mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

Jaejoong acquiesça et recula pour dégager l'entrée ,c'est seulement maintenant que Yoochun remarqua le ventre légèrement bombé

-Vous êtes enceinte ?!

Son expression choquée amusa Jaejoong qui laissa échapper un rire doux

-Oui il posa une main sur son ventre en frottant doucement

Tout en entrant et suivant son hôte Yoochun ne put empêcher de laisser libre cour à sa curiosité

-De combien ?

-Trois mois

-C'est votre premier ?

-Non ,mon troisième

-Troisième ?!Mais vous avez l'air si jeune !

Jaejoong sourit et tourna au bout du couloir ,Yoochun ébahi derrière lui

Une petit salon,salle à manger de couleur vert doux l'accueillit ,de grandes baies vitrées faisaient entrée la lumière du jour et donnait une incroyable vue sur une forêt ,un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la grande table ronde était couverte d'une nappe blanche ,des cartes de jeux éparpillaient partout dessus, ainsi que des assiettes dans lesquelles ne restaient que des miettes,les coussins du canapé étaient échoués au sol,la télévision était allumée alors que personne ne la regardait

Yoochun sentit une pression dans l'air qui faillit l 'envoyer à genoux,il devina que le désordre du salon ne plaisait pas à Jaejoong

Celui-ci inspira profondément pour se calmer et Yoochun put respirer plus librement

-Excuse moi!Il tourna son attention vers le couloir et cria

-JUNSU ,JUNHO,CHANGMIN descendez immédiatement et ranger ce bazar !

Immédiatement du bruit se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes,l'escalier gémit sous les pas précipités

3 garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte ,deux se ressemblaient et le troisième était le jeune homme que Yoochun avait rencontré au bar

Les 3 fautifs baissèrent la tête ,Jaejoong pointa du doigt le désordre sur la table

-Changmin tu mets les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle et passe le balais afin d'enlever les miettes !

-Umma gémit il ,Yoochun écarquilla les yeux,ce grand garçon était le fils de Jaejoong ?! Impossible il semblait avoir 18 ans et Jaejoong faisait la mi vingtaine

-Tu veux en discuter avec ton père Changmin ?

Changmin baissa la tête encore plus et se pressa vers la table,Jaejoong tourna la tête vers les jumeaux

-Les cartes et les coussins ne vont pas se ranger tout seul ,au boulot !

Une fois chacun à sa tache ,Jaejoong se tourna vers lui,

-Désolé,bien qu'ils soient tous assez âgé il semble qu'ils se comportent encore comme des gamins,suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et mon compagnon te rencontrera après

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir Yoochun put entendre Changmin

-Ma mère et ses hormones !

-J'ai entendu !

Ils montèrent les escaliers ,plusieurs portes se pressaient le long d'un couloir étroit,Jaejoong lui montra les toilettes,la salle de bain équipé d'une douche et d'UNE baignoire

Yoochun en aurait presque pleurer de soulagement,ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre un bon bain .

-Tu pourras profiter de la baignoire avant le repas de ce soir

La prochaine pièce était une chambre aux murs marrons chauds,les draps du lit deux places étaient d'un vert vif ,un réveil aux chiffres rouges était posé sur une table de chevet ,il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un petit balcon.

-Voilà ta chambre,met toi à l'aise ,je vais chercher Yunho,il est parti faire une ronde avec le cinquième*

Avant que Yoochun est put demander qui était Yunho ,Jaejoong disparut et bientôt il put entendre ses pas s'éloignaient.

Il soupira posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit ,il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait ,l'Amérique lui manquait tout d'un coup,cette meute avait l'air sympa et civilisé mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Décidant que se morfondre ne servirait à rien,Yoochun se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans la petite penderie installé dans le mur . Alors qu'il posait un pull ,la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit

-Jaejoong ,t'es la?Moonbin ne veut pas-Vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong !

Le loup qui venait d'entrer était brun les cheveux bouclés ,un chapeau posé avec style sur sa tête cachait une partie de son visage

Un sourire un peu carnassier apparut sur son visage

-Eh bien puisque vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong qui êtes vous?Je ne pense pas que le marrok laisserai pénétrer un inconnu dans sa maison mais il semblerai que vous ayez réussit

Les yeux de l'étranger brillèrent d'or et son corps fut parcourut de frissons, Yoochun regarda bouche bée le gars devant lui commencer à muter,de plus il ne pouvait rien faire ,le loup était plus dominant que lui,réagir le tuerai à coup sûr

I_l semblerait que nous soyons dans une mauvaise position,ne réagit pas_ _crétin_ cria Micky quand Yoochun prit un pas en arrière _nous sommes chez le marrok !_

Le gars venait de finir de se transformer,un magnifique loup au pelage gris et beige le fixait d'un regard or béat,il pris un pas en avant et grogna montrant les dents

Yoochun dans sa panique commença a muter lui aussi ,il grinça des dents en sentent ses os craquaient et ses muscles protestaient contre la mutation,il achevait la transformation quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant entrer un enfant ,qui fixa ébahi les deux loups devant lui

Il resta à la porte

-Je ne pense pas que Appa sera content Jin dit il en se tournant vers le loup gris

Le loup ne fit que montrer les dents

L'enfant ne bougea pas et pencha la tête de côté

-Umma a sentit le changement,je ne pense pas que tu veuilles Umma en colère mais après tout tu es un grand garçon pas vrai Jin?Il tourna son attention sur l'autre loup celui ci était roux,gris et avait les yeux bleus, ils brillaient mais de peur et de soumission

-Vous devriez redevenir humain ,Umma et Appa arrivent et ils sont en colère ,très en colère

Yoochun était paralysé ,la pression ,la colère et l'amusement de l'autre loup le clouait sur place,Micky hurlait dans sa tête de vite rechanger mais il ne pouvait bouger un muscle

Jin bondit,Yoochun esquiva mais Jin attrapa sa patte arrière et y planta ses crocs profondément,Yoochun couina de douleur ,il tourna la tête et mordit dans la gorge exposé de l'autre loup ,Jin allait se dégager quand une aura monstrueuse le fit s'écrouler au sol en gémissant de soumission de douleur et de peur,Yoochun n'était pas mieux,il aurait été sous forme humaine qu'il serait inconscient

Un énorme loup noir aux yeux dorés était à la porte ,Jaejoong humain à ses côtés une main sur la tête du loup ,ses yeux avaient changé de couleur,plus la couleur ambre douce mais un bleu glacial ,l'enfant était accroché à sa hanche une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondit

Le loup noir s'avança ,d'un coup de patte il frappa la tête de Yoochun,dur.

Yoochun relâcha la gorge de Jin et gémit pitoyablement ,le loup noir lui mordit la truffe ,pas assez fort pour saigner mais assez pour faire mal et obliger Micky à reculer ,Yoochun put reprendre le contrôle de son corps et il se releva sur ses deux jambes ,Jaejoong lui tendit des vêtements ,c'était l'un des inconvénients de la mutation,leur vêtements se déchiraient et en revenant sous forme humaine ils étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance.

sur le canapé.Ne pas en bouger.

L'ordre de Jaejoong était implacable,Yoochun s'élança boitillant vers les escaliers en lâchant un gémissement d'excuse,il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat d'ambre dans les yeux froid ainsi qu'une esquisse de sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Moonbin va chercher Kame et retrouve les autres dans le salon s'il te plait

-Mais umma ,appa...

-Je m'occupe de ton père et de Jin ,Moonbin,ne discute pas.

L'enfant disparut. Jaejoong observa son compagnon s'avancer vers Jin ,toujours au sol .

-Yasei rend son corps à Jin

Le loup grogna et tenta de se relever mais le loup noir ouvrit les mâchoires et pinça sa gorge déjà douloureuse

-Yasei,si Jin ne reprend son corps Yunho va vous tuer maintenant,tu connais nos lois ,si un loup désobéit à son Alpha ,il n'est plus digne de confiance et est tué,tu sais que nous ne faisons que ça en dernier recours ,ne pousse pas Yunho trop loin,il a encore le contrôle sur son loup mais je ne vais pas le retenir plus longtemps

A ce moment ,Kazuya apparu à côté de Jaejoong ,il observa la scène les yeux écarquillés .Il tourna la tête vers Jaejoong lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer

-Pas maintenant Kame. Reste à côté de moi,essaye de ramener Jin en lui parlant,Yunho ne tiendras pas plus longtemps

Kazuya prit une inspiration tremblante

-Jin ,Jin ça suffit reprend toi,je ne veux pas que tu meures,Je t'aime s'il te plait Jin !

Yunho recula et reprit forme humaine quand le loup sous lui commença à trembler , ses yeux restèrent dorés ,il accepta les vêtements que son compagnon lui tendit

Jin apparut recroquevillé et haletant au sol,Kame fit un pas vers lui mais un regard de son Alpha l'en dissuada. Yunho prit une couverture et la jeta sur Jin

-Couvre toi et lève toi

Une fois debout ,Yunho le gifla

-Tu resteras trois jours dans ta chambre,Kazuya pourra te voir 1 heure par jour,interdit de chasse pour la prochaine de partir des excuses à tout le remercieras Jaejoong pour m'avoir retenu,je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement dans ma maison,tu es le quatrième ,contrôle toi où ça ira ?

Jin fixait le parquet

-Regarde moi et répond moi

Jin leva les yeux,ils étaient pleins de larmes

-Je suis désolé,nous sommes désolés

-Compris ?

-Oui

-Parfait descend ,tu as des excuses à faire.

Jin passa devant son Alpha qui lui pinça gentiment le nez,Jaejoong lui tira l'oreille et sourit doucement

-C'est bien,tout va bien,tu es toujours le bienvenue ici et personne ne t'en veut

Kame l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la disparurent dans les escaliers

La tension dans l'air disparut Yunho soupira ,Jaejoong chancela sur ses pieds et posa une main sur son ventre,immédiatement son compagnon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le stabilisa

-Ça va ?

-Oui,je suis juste un peu étourdi

-Le bébé ?

-Il va bien,ne t'inquiète pas,tu devrais savoir ,c'est le troisième

-Peu importe le nombres,je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi,il posa sa paume sur le ventre rond, et lui

-C'est peut être une fille

-Non,un garçon ,ce sera un beau louveteau

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr ?

-L'instinct de père

Jaejoong rit et l'embrassa

-Descendons,ils doivent être impatients de pouvoir bouger,les ordres que j'ai donnés sont toujours présents

-Laissons-les encore un peu,ils t'ont contrariés

Yunho l'embrassa dans le cou

-Yunho...

-Bien ,bien allons-y !

Sur ces mots il souleva Jaejoong dans ses bras et prit la direction des escaliers,ignorant le ''Yunho '' surpris et amusé que gémit son compagnon.

Pour information:J'ai décider que les grossesses chez les loups dure 9mois+2mois

9mois pour le côté humain et 2 pour les loups (la gestation des louves dure deux mois ^.^)

Je vous fait un petit résumé des noms humains et loups

Yunho/U-know Jaejoong/Hero Changmin/Max Moonbin/Yeol Jin/Yasei Kazuya,kame/Beeju Junsu/Xiah

Junho/Yosoui Yoochun/Micky

L'humain à son nom mais les loups n'ont pas le même bien qu'ils soient la même "personne" (Le loup donne son nom à l'humain quand celui-ci accepte sa nature de loup garou ou quand il se sent en confiance avec son hôte)

J'ai pris les surnom DBSK et crées les autres en voici les traductions

Ils sont pas des plus originales mais c'est vraiment pas facile

-Yeol:dix (Moonbin à appris le nom de son loup à 10 ans...)

-Yasei:sauvage

-Beeju:beige

-Yosoui:double

La hiérarchie fonctionne comme ça (en fonction de la dominance ensuite par alliance)

Le marrok tout en haut un,le compagnon du marrok Jaejoong deux, ensuite leurs enfants ,changmin est troisième ,moonbin ne compte pas ,tant qu'il n'a pas passer l'âge (une cérémonie pour décider si le loup est prêt à passer « adulte »)

Jin est quatrième,Kazuya en tant que compagnon de Jin est cinquième,Junho est sixième,Junsu septième

Yoochun ne faisant pas encore partie de la meute il n'a pas de rang

Des questions ou précisions qu'il vous manquent?

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Chapitre 2

La pièce est plongée dans le silence,Changmin,Junsu et Junho sont silencieusement assis sur le canapé ,Yoochun sur l'accoudoir fixe le tapis honteusement,Moonbin au pied de Changmin est assis sur le tapis triturant les coutures nerveusement .Jin tout piteux est assis sur une chaise ,Kame agenouiller devant lui,avec du désinfectant dans les mains ,il tamponne doucement le cou de son compagnon et essuie le sang.

Tous se tendent en voyant entrer Yunho,un Jaejoong amusé dans les bras,Changmin saute sur ses pieds bousculant Moonbin au passage

-Umma assied toi

Yunho dépose Jaejoong sur ses pieds,qui va s'installer sur le canapé remerciant son fils par un petit sourire,aussitôt assis Moonbin monte sur ses genoux passe un bras autour de son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Jaejoong passe un bras autour de son fils ,sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux doux

-Le bébé va bien umma ?

-Tout va Moonbin-ah,papa s'inquiète trop facilement

Changmin s'assoit sur l'autre accoudoir ,tous les regard se tournent alors sur Yunho debout au milieu de la pièce

-Qui sommes-nous?déclare t'il en passant son regard sur chaque personne dans la pièce,il s'arrête sur Jin

-Loup garou

-Plus précisément

-Une meute

-Sois plus clair

-Nous sommes la meute du soleil levant

-Qui es tu ?sois précis

-le quatrième ,Jin Akanishi,loup Yasei,compagnon de Kazuya,

-Que fais le quatrième ?

-Protège sa meute

-Qui suis-je ?

-Le marrok

-Que dois faire le quatrième par rapport au Marrok ?

-Obéir sans discussion

-Quelles sont les choses à ne surtout pas faire en tant que Loup garou ?et s'il y a un problème que faire ?

-Perdre son sang froid ,agir sans réfléchir,agir comme un louveteau désobéissant,agir avant de réfléchir,signaler tout problème au Marrok même s'il semble trivial

-Si tu connais si bien les règles ,peux tu m'expliquer ,pourquoi ,il y a du sang dans la chambre d'amis et sur le tapis blanc de mon salon ! Explosa Yunho ,l'air de la pièce se rafraîchit ,la tension monta

Jin tremblait incapable de répondre au yeux de son alpha

-Moi je vais te le dire,pourquoi,parce que mon quatrième agit comme un imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas ,que faire si tu avais tué Yoochun ? Il vient d'une meute importante d'Amérique,et s'ils nous avaient déclarer la guerre?Tu as mis chacun de nous en danger,imagine une guerre entre deux meutes constitués des meilleurs,que resterait il de Kazuya après le combat?De Moonbin qui n'a même pas passer l'âge?De Jaejoong qui attend un enfant innocent,Mon enfant!Qu'aurais tu fais si toi seul serait resté en vie !

Les yeux de Yunho changèrent de couleurs,de bruns chauds ,ils passèrent aux dorés lumineux,sa voix se fit plus rauque

-Nous sommes en colère Yasei!Tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de Jin sans sa permission et encore moins sans la notre*

Jin gémit ,ses yeux avaient pris eux aussi une lueur dorée

-Nous sommes désolés ,vraiment désolés

Il éclata en sanglot ,Kazuya voulut enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'aider mais Yunho le devança

-Assis Beeju !

Il retomba au sol ,claquant sans douceur sur le sol

Abandonnant Jin ,Yunho tourna son attention sur Yoochun qui les yeux écarquillés regarder ,le loup tremblant

Yunho soupira mentalement ,c'était vraiment pas dans sa nature de se mettre en colère et de forcer des ordres mais étant Marrok,avec un compagnon enceinte ,des enfants et en plus un probable nouvel ajout à la meute ,il n'avait pas le choix que de pouvoir être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses loups. Être Marrok avait ses avantages mais tout de suite il n'en voyait que les inconvénients

-Et toi ,on t'as rien appris en Amérique?!Ne surtout pas répondre à une provocation qu'elles quelles soient ,ce n'est parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la meute que je ne vais pas appliquer le même genre de sanction qu'aux miens!De corvée de vaisselle,pas de chasse à la prochaine lune,et interdiction de sortir d'ici sans moi ,Jaejoong ou Changmin!Compris ?

Yoochun inclina la tête et murmura

-Oui Alpha

-Parfait pendant qu'on y est ,Changmin et les jumeaux ,s'il vous plaît ne fatiguez pas Jaejoong ,vous êtes tous de l'âge,plus des enfants irresponsables.

-Hey!Je suis enceinte pas impotent !

Yunho rit,brisant l'atmosphère étouffante et se tourna vers son compagnon

-Et toi,s'il te plaît reste tranquille ,si je te vois courir partout ,je t'attache à une chaise

-Oui Alpha fut la réponse ludique

-Et moi appa ?

-Ne change pas Binnie,prends soin de ta mère et du bébé

-Oui Appa !

-Kazuya comme je l'ai dit Jin restera dans sa chambre pas plus d'une heure par jour pour le visiter,nettoie la plaie de Yoochun aussi s'il te plait !

Le conseil est levé vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

Yoochun se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre d'ami ,Kazuya avait bandé la plaie sur sa jambe, bien qu'elle serait guérie dans quelques que tout le monde s'en aille ,Yunho lui avait demander de se présenter,chacun l'avait accueillit gentiment mais il ne se sentait pas tout a fait complet ,il avait trouver une nouvelle meute mais il n'en faisait pas encore partie complètement ,Yunho lui avait dit une semaine « d'essais » et si ça se passait bien ,il ferait la cérémonie pour qu'il soit reconnut comme membre de la meute la plus puissante de Corée,il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ça ,son ancienne meute était puissante mais ce n'était pas LA plus puissante,Adam son ex-Alpha était gentil bien que strict mais après l'enlèvement de sa fille et les soucis de trahison qu'il y avait eu dans la meute,il était devenus méfiant et Yoochun se retrouva rejeté involontairement par son Alpha.

C'était douloureux ,c'était sa famille ,son frère ,Yoonhwan,qui en faisait aussi partie était resté auprès d'Adam et avait ignoré Yoochun quand celui ci avait le plus besoin de lui.

Quand Bran ,le Marrok d'Amérique était venus ,leur rendre visite Yoochun était tellement mal ,que le Marrok,l'avait recueillie chez lui et lui avait conseillé de prendre des quittant l'Amérique il avait déserté sa meute (avec l'accord du Marrok) et ne pouvait plus y retourner

Il avait pris le premier vol qui était disponible et s'était envolé pour la Corée du Sud ,ses parents étaient originaires de Corée ,ils avaient déménagé en Amérique pour le travail,quand ils sont décédés quelques années plus tard ne survivant pas au changement*,Yoochun et son frère étaient resté en Amérique et s'était trouvé une meute rapidement.

Maintenant ,il essayé de se reconstruire ,mais le vide que laissait son frère ne s'en irait sûrement jamais.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le sortant de ses pensées mélancoliques,Moonbin le regardait interrogateur

-Oui?demanda Yoochun

-Umma t'as appelés trois fois pour manger,mais tu n'as pas entendu ,il m'a demandé de venir te chercher,tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé ,j'arrive,je suis juste un peu fatigué ça a été une journée un peu stressante

-Désolé ,oncle Jin n'est pas méchant ,c'est juste son loup qui est chiant

-Moonbin pas de gros mot cria Jaejoong de la salle à manger

Moonbin plaqua une main sur sa bouche

-Désolé Umma ,c'est sortie tout seul

-Recommence pas ,ou je te lave la bouche avec du savon !

La grimace du louveteau ,fit craquer Yoochun qui rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

-Rigole pas ,umma l'a déjà fait pour Changmin,il était tout vert après,je veux pas que ça m'arrive ,le vert ne s'accorderait pas avec mes yeux.

Yoochun éclata de rire et descendit un bras autour des épaules de Moonbin

Il avait quitté une meute ,mais il avait peut être retrouvé une vraie famille,qui pourrait combler se creux à l'intérieur de lui.

*Yunho et son loup parlent ,il est encore humain physiquement mais son loup peut communiquer à travers lui en se transformant partiellement(changement de la couleur des Yeux et de voix)Dans ses cas là ,il parle directement au loup de la personne en face de lui

*Changement:quand une personne est mordue par un loup garou ,elle ne survit que rarement

Ce chapitre sonne un peu comme une fin ,je ferais peut être une suite pour montrer ,comment chaque personnage a rencontrer l'autre ,comment ils sont arrivés à être la meute la plus puissante...Ou peut être que je continuerais avec Yoochun...  
Qu'en pensez vous?


	4. Trois mois plus tard

Trois mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait rejoint la meute du Soleil levant,durant ces trois mois ,il avait réussit à bien s'intégrer ,il s'était beaucoup rapproché du compagnon du Marrok ,Jaejoong avec qui il s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs ,ils partageaient une passion pour la musique notamment le piano,ils aimaient tout deux l'alcool bien que Jaejoong en cours de grossesse ne pouvait plus en boire,les mêmes goûts vestimentaire,le même groupe sanguin et à sa plus grande surprise le même âge,Jaejoong avait 28 ans mais à son contraire était marié avait 2 enfants (le troisième bien avancé),Yoochun accumulait les courtes relations et sa vie ne possédait aucune stabilité  
Yoochun considérait parfois Jaejoong comme sa mère , la façon qu'il avait de prendre soin de tout le monde et de s'occupait de la maison et de la nourriture ,parfois c'était son meilleur ami ,son âme sœur ,un confident discret et compréhensif ,mais aussi quelqu'un avec qui il aimait juste passer du temps à rire hystériquement jusque tard le soir généralement c'était Yunho qui en ayant marre de les entendre ricanaient, venait les traîner au lit en grognant les yeux bouffis de sommeil

Yunho était aussi quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup ,les premiers jours étaient un peu tendus;Yoochun ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à lui,Yunho était Marrok et alpha de la meute,il représentait une figure d'autorité mais son comportement parfois le faisait ressemblait à un enfant ,il était boudeur et farceur,c'était difficile pour Yoochun de savoir s'il pouvait répondre aux blagues sans manquer de respect,puis un jour Yunho venait de le réveiller en lui lançant un seau d'eau,Yoochun encore endormit lui avait envoyé un oreiller à la figure,en réalisant son geste il avait paniqué mais Yunho avait seulement ri .Depuis Yunho et lui discutaient souvent ensemble autour d'une tasse de café ,échangeaient des idées, des blagues,parfois ils se plaignaient des sautes d'humeurs de Jaejoong,Yunho était sa figure paternel quand il avait une baisse de moral  
Il s'était aussi rapproché des enfants de Yunho et Jaejoong

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Changmin ,Yoochun lui avait facilement donné 18 ans de part sa grande stature mais aussi de la façon poli et mature avec laquelle il s'était exprimé ,il s'est avéré que Changmin avait 14 ans ,il était grand mais certainement pas poli ,les sarcasmes sortaient de sa bouche aussi facilement que de dire bonjour,il maniait l'ironie comme une arme tranchante et n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force. Yoochun avait d'abord était surpris ,puis le gamin l'avait charmé ,souvent ils se lançaient dans des joutes verbales et parfois physiques. La seule façon qu'avait trouvé Yoochun pour gagner contre lui était d'utiliser la nourriture ,du chantage de nourriture pour être plus précis,Changmin n'avait pas un estomac mais un trou sans fond ,la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingérer était faramineuse ,heureusement que Jaejoong était bon cuisinier et n'hésitait pas dans les quantités .Changmin représentait son grand frère ,il pouvait à tout moment discuter de sujets adultes avec lui ,Changmin était mature et enfantin en même temps ,un bon mélange qu'il appréciait

Moonbin était une boule d'énergie et un faiseur de bonne humeur,le gamin avait 11 ans et était un mix de ses deux parents ,il avait le physique de Yunho mais le caractère de Jaejoong,une excellente chose selon Yoochun ,il pouvait passer des heures à jouer à des jeux vidéos ou à cache cache dans les bois avec Moonbin sans jamais se lasser .Moonbin était le petit frère que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir,poli,gentil,attachant,généreux et juste ce qu'il faut d'espièglerie

Yoochun était moins proche de Jin et Kazuya ,il savait que Kazuya lui en voulait pour avoir blesser Jin,mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si rancunier,il n'y avait pas de méchanceté entre eux mais c'était un peu froid ,les politesses et de temps en temps une discussion sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu mais pas beaucoup plus ,Jin était étrange ,enfin il l'était avec tout le monde ,Jaejoong lui avait expliquer que Yasei ,le loup de Jin avait beaucoup influencé sa personnalité ,il pouvait avoir des crises de colère terrible mais sinon ,il était agréable ,il était un peu rêveur et un excellent guitariste,Yoochun les considérait comme des cousins éloignés

Mais les personnes avec qui il avait le moins d'affinités était les jumeaux ,Junho et Junsu ,ils étaient tout le temps ensemble à rigoler ,jouer,discuter,argumenter et même parfois se battre,on ne verrait jamais l'un sans l'autre ,Yoochun avait réussit à discuter une fois avec Junho ,mais Junsu ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole directement ,ils étaient polis et pas méchant mais ils étaient éloignés,trop souvent perdus dans leur propre monde, un peu comme des chats siamois , ce qui l'avait rassuré c'est qu'ils étaient comme ça avec tout le monde sauf Jaejoong ,mais c'était une exception ,personne ne pouvait résister à Jaejoong

Yoochun sortit de ses pensées quand Jaejoong freina brusquement ,ils étaient arrivé à l'aéroport  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et passèrent les portes automatiques ,en marchant Yoochun repensa au coup de téléphone

Flash back :  
Son téléphone sonnait ,une seconde de silence et la sonnerie repris ,faisant gémir Yoochun qui enfonça son visage dans la masse chaude qui reposait contre sa joue,le téléphone sonnait toujours  
Bientôt il sentit des mains lui caresser les cheveux et une voix douce l'appela  
-Yoochun,chunnie,réveil toi  
-encore un peu  
Il enfonça son visage un peu plus et sursauta en sentant un petit coup contre sa mâchoire  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillit par la lumière du soleil et un ciel bleu dégager,les mains auparavant dans ses cheveux vinrent se poser sur ses joues et tournèrent sa tête vers la gauche,le visage souriant de Jaejoong apparut  
-réveil toi,ton téléphone sonne ,ça doit être important  
Yoochun redressa la tête et observa son environnement avec confusion,sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Jaejoong ,une joue pressée contre le ventre bien arrondit,un autre coup percuta sa mâchoire ,il entendit Jaejoong rire  
-Même le bébé est d'accord pour que tu te réveilles ,répond a ton téléphone ,tu le dérange  
Compréhension le frappa quand il se redressa ,ils étaient dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison  
.Peu après midi Yunho et le reste de la meute était partit pour une excursion en forêt ,Jaejoong enceinte maintenant de 6 mois avait déclarer qu'il était fatigué et préféré rester à la maison ,Yunho inquiet pour son compagnon avait demander à Yoochun de rester  
Yoochun accepta et Jaejoong lui proposa d'aller se reposer dans le jardin,il avait du s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte  
-Chunnie ,le téléphone  
Encore engourdit de sommeil Yoochun sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha  
-Allô ?  
-Yoochun,Yoochun,j'ai besoin d'aide déclara une voix tremblante  
Yoochun sentit son souffle se couper  
-Yoohwan ?  
Il se redressa brusquement et sentit ses mains tremblaient  
-Yoohwan qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Yoochun vient me chercher  
-Tu es en Corée?Où?J'arrive tout de suite  
-Aéroport Inch- la communication fut coupée  
-Yoohwan?Yoohwan ! Yoochun jeta son téléphone avant de se lever ,courir à la maison ,attraper les clefs et de se précipiter à sa voiture ,il était tellement frénétique qu'il ne réussit pas à appuyer sur le bouton pour la déverrouiller  
-Merde !  
Il sursauta quand une paire de main saisit ses clefs et déverrouilla la voiture ,Jaejoong se tenait devant lui,il lui tendit son portable et le poussa vers le côté passager de la voiture ,il allait protester quand un regard bleu glacé le fit taire et s'installer sagement dans son siège  
Valait mieux pas provoquer Jaejoong quand son loup Hero s'en mêlait  
Fin flash back 

L'aéroport était bondé ,Yoochun tourna la tête espérant voir son frère quelque part  
-Essaye de le rappeler ,la voix de Jaejoong le fit sursauter  
-Oui  
Il composa le numéro de son frère ,mit son portable à l'oreille et attendit  
Nerveusement ses pieds tapèrent le sol ,quand il entendit la messagerie vocale,il raccrocha et tourna un regard paniqué à Jaejoong  
-Il ne répond pas!  
-Calme toi ,est-ce que tu arrives à le localiser ,son odeur ou à travers votre lien ?  
Yoochun se tapa le front mentalement ,il n'y avait même pas penser  
Fermant les yeux ,il concentra toute son attention sur son frère  
Il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa le bras de Jaejoong  
-Trouver ,par là  
Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement parmi la foule de gens et de valises  
Yoochun s'arrêta quand Jaejoong gémit de douleur en tenant son ventre  
-Tu va bien ?  
-Je vais bien  
Yoochun fronça les sourcils ,il regarda autour de lui ,les gens courraient sans regarder où ils allaient ,il grogna ,quand un homme en costume ,portable à l'oreille et un gros sac dans le creux du coude ,bouscula Jaejoong qui tenait toujours son ventre  
Yoochun attrapa le bras de l'homme  
-Vous ne pouvez pas regardez où vous allez !Il est enceinte ,vous auriez pu le blesser !  
-Hé!lâchez moi !  
-Excusez vous au moins  
L'homme fronça les sourcils contrarié ,il s'arracha de la prise de Yoochun ,lança un vague excusez moi et reprit sa route  
-Connard  
Un claque sur l'arrière de la tête le fit grimacer  
-Calme toi ,ce n'est pas grave,et ne dit pas de gros mot  
-oui maman  
-Tais toi et retrouve ton frère ,si on ne rentre pas à la maison avant Yunho ,je sens que l'on va en entendre parler  
L'odeur de son frère le mena vers les cabines téléphoniques ,une petite pièce isolée de l'aéroport  
Observant autour ,il fronça les sourcils  
-Il y a l'odeur de Yoohwan mais elle est lointaine et un autre loup était là,tu connais ?  
Ne recevant pas de réponse ,il se tourna et pu voir que Jaejoong avait les yeux fixés sur la porte (N/A: Yoochun est dos à la porte ,jaejoong face à lui,donc il ne voit pas ce que jae voit ) ,Yoochun s'alarma ,les yeux de Jaejoong étaient bleus  
-Jaejoong ?  
-Appel Yunho !  
-Quoi?Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Le regard glacé se tourna vers lui  
-Nous te disons d'appeler Yunho,Micky  
Sa main vola à son portable et composa le numéro de Yunho,il allait appuyer sur le bouton vert quand une main le fit s'arrêter,il allait bouger mais son bras se retrouva coincé dans son dos dans une prise ferme ,ce n'était pas Jaejoong qui était toujours en face de lui  
Il grogna ,il n'avait pas entendu la personne venir derrière lui,il lança un regard rapide à Jaejoong mais celui ci ne le regardait plus ,il fixait un coin à gauche derrière Yoochun  
Un grognement échappa à Yoochun,il voulut se dégager de la prise quand Jaejoong l'interrompit  
-Ne bouge pas ordonna Jaejoong  
-Jaejoong ?  
Jaejoong grogna ,ses yeux brillèrent ,il ancra son regard dans celui de Yoochun  
-Pas bouger  
Yoochun frissonna ,l'ordre ne venait pas de Jaejoong mais de Hero et celui ci semblait prendre le contrôle de son ami  
Un ricanement échappa à son agresseur  
-Eh bien ,tu t'énerves Joongie ?  
-La ferme ,Seungri,lâche le  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je te le dis  
Un bras passa sous la gorge de Yoochun qui voulut bouger ,se dégager mais avec l'ordre de Jaejoong il était coincé  
Jaejoong grogna ,retroussa ses lèvres ,ses canines s'étaient un peu allongées ,son regard bleu devint gris métallique  
Yoochun écarquilla les yeux ,en plus de 3 mois de connaissance il n'avait jamais vu Jaejoong comme ça ,en fait maintenant qu'il y pensé ,il n'avait jamais vu Hero  
La prise autour de sa gorge se resserra ,Micky criait dans son esprit ,qu'il devait bouger mais l'ordre le tenait  
-Ce que tu veux Seungri ?  
-Rien qui ne te regarde ,mais je te veux bien en bonus  
-Va te faire foutre bâtard  
Yoochun fronça les sourcils,Jaejoong ne disait jamais de gros mots ,ce qui voulait dire que Hero prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir sur son ami  
-Jaejoong calme toi,tu perds le contrôle  
Hero le regarda  
-Chut louveteau tout va bien,maintenant tu vas gentiment fermer les yeux ,couper tes sens ,compter jusqu'à 100 et surtout ne pas bouger  
Yoochun obéit,non pas sans vouloir protester ,mais il n'avait pas le choix,couper ses sens était comme plongé dans un coma éveillé ,il ne saurait rien de si qui se passerait à l'extérieur comme une inconscience volontaire  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans sa transe mais quand il rouvrit les yeux ,il était couché sur le sol ,un superbe loup noir et blanc à ses côtés ,une lèche sur sa joue attira son attention ,le loup avait les yeux bleus glacés ,du sang maculé le tour de ses babines,mais ce qui permit de l'identifié furent les oreilles percées .Jaejoong avait 9 piercings aux oreilles ,quand Yoochun lui avait demandé pourquoi,Jaejoong lui avait expliqué ,que les piercings étaient en argent pur et effacé son aura ,ses émotions étaient instables pendant les grossesses et souvent ça déstabilisé le reste de la meute  
-Hero ?  
Le loup lui lécha le nez  
Yoochun prit ça comme une réponse positive ,il se redressa et resta surpris ,Seungri était affalé contre un mur,les yeux fermés ,du sang coulait de diverses morsures  
Yoochun regarda le loup  
-Tu l'as tué ?  
Hero secoua la tête et gémit de douleur  
Yoochun remarqua que la fourrure noir autour du cou de son ami était teintée de rouge  
-Merde ,tu es blessé ,Yunho va me tuer,Oh mon dieu dis moi que le bébé va bien ? Tout en parlant ,il s'était assit ,avait sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tamponner sur la plaie profonde  
Le loup renifla et lécha sa main  
-Bien ,tant mieux ,si le bébé va bien c'est le principal ,est ce que tu peux muter?La plaie est profonde et un loup dans un aéroport va attirer l'attention  
Le corps massif trembla ,Yoochun grimaça en entendant les os craqués,Jaejoong réapparut ,humain et nu ,il saisit son boxer et son pantalon qui étaient légèrement étiraient mais pas déchiraient et les enfila  
Yoochun fixa son ami,c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu,ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut le ventre rond ,il était habitué à le voir couvert mais voir la peau nue et tendue le stupéfia ,la deuxième chose fut l'encre qui couvrait une partie du torse de Jaejoong ,autour du nombril un tatouage d'un soleil tribal ,sur le côté gauche ,un loup hurlant ,sur le droit,une empreinte de loup et le nom anglais de la meute ,le dernier visible était les noms de Changmin et Moonbin au niveau du cœur  
-Wouah !  
-Yoochun ?  
-Désolé ,je regardais tes tatouages ,ils sont superbes  
Yoochun reprit son mouchoir et l'appuya sur la plaie au niveau de la gorge de Jaejoong ,le sang avait arrêtait de coulait et la blessure se refermait  
-Merci ,tu en auras un obligatoire quand tu auras passé un an dans la meute ,il y en un deuxième quand tu auras un compagnon  
-Vrai?Tu en as un de Yunho alors ?  
Jaejoong acquiesça et lui tourna le dos ,une clef de sol entourées de deux notes était sur la nuque et en haut du dos le nom de Yunho U-know était comme gravé dans la peau ,la marque n'était pas noire comme les autres mais de couleur chaire  
-Je peux toucher ?  
-Vas-y  
Yoochun retraça les lettres et grimaça en sentant la peau un peu boursouflée  
-Celui là ce n'est pas un tatouage non ?C'est comme une cicatrice  
-oui ,il est gravé dans la peau ,je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer comment il est fait mais juste que ce n'est pas douloureux du tout  
-Tu rigoles ?!  
-Non je te promets ,quand la marque apparaît tu es plus occupé à autres choses qu'à pensé à ça ,si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
-Oh ,ouai je vois ,mais elle apparaît comme ça?comme par magie ?  
-Non ,ton compagnon mord là où qu'elle soit ensuite ,c'est la magie garou ,autrement dit mystère  
-Je vois  
Son doigts descendit un peu plus bas ,un autre tatouage marqué le dos de Jaejoong ,il retraça la paire d'ailes qui prenaient les omoplates et descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et disparaissait sous le pantalon  
Sa contemplation fut interrompu par un gémissement douloureux  
Yoochun tourna la tête vers Seungri,l'homme bougea mais ne se réveilla pas  
Jaejoong se releva doucement et soupira de soulagement en sentant son bébé donné un coup de pied  
Il caressa brièvement son ventre avant de chercher son t-shirt du regard,il gémit en le voyant en morceaux sur le sol  
-C'est pas vrai...  
-Jaejoong ,je pense qu'on ferait mieux de bouger  
-Je sais mais je ne peux pas sortir sans T-shirt  
Yoochun enleva son sweat et lui tendit  
-Il sera peut être un peu serré mais je n'ai rien d'autre  
Jaejoong le prit et l'enfila,le sweat ne couvrait pas tout son ventre mais il ne dit rien  
-Merci,je t'en rachèterais un ,je pense qu'il sera déformé quand je te le rendrais  
-Pas grave ,j'ai sentis mon frère sur Seungri je pense qu'il se sont rencontrés  
Jaejoong reprit son sérieux  
-Appel Junsu ,c'est le meilleur pisteur que l'on est ,il est possible que Seungri ait coincé ton frère quelque part  
-Junsu?Je n'ai pas son numéros,et d'ailleurs comment tu connais ce gars Seungri?  
-Ils font partis d'une meute rivale,les Big Bang ,je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais, avant de devenir Marrok ,Yunho et l'alpha se sont souvent bagarrés ,il est régulier qu'un membre de notre meute se fasse attaquer ,ce que je ne comprends pas ,c'est pourquoi il s'en prendrait à toi ou ton frère  
Jaejoong sortit son téléphone et le lança à Yoochun  
-appel Junsu ,il est dans la liste des contact ,je vais chercher un agent de sécurité  
Yoochun le regarda  
-Quoi?Pourquoi tu veux un agent de sécurité ?  
-Parce qu 'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici et faire comme si de rien était ,si quelqu'un vient après nous et trouve Seungri comme ça ,ils vont croire que c'est nous,par contre si on dit qu'on l'a trouvé ici mais qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ,on sera tranquille ,t'inquiète c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça ,je vais trouver quelque chose à raconter ,dépêche d'appeler Junsu ,dis lui que c'est un ordre ,tu es plus dominant ,oh et si il veut te passer Yunho ,raccroche ,on aura assez de problème avec lui en rentrant  
Et Jaejoong sortit ,laissant un homme inconscient et un Yoochun stupéfait. 


	5. Chapter 4

Yoochun soupira et regarda le téléphone dans sa main, il était très beau et sûrement très coûteux, la coque arborait une jolie couleur bleue, l'écran tactile n'avait aucune rayure, pas de trace de doigts  
Hésitant il déverrouilla le téléphone et sourit quand il s'alluma  
Une photo de Yunho, Moonbin et Changmin enlacé l'accueillit  
Il fit glisser l'image vers le haut, le menu s'afficha, il farfouilla dans les contacts, arrivé au nom de Junsu, il inspira et appuya sur appeler  
Une sonnerie et une voix paniquée décrocha  
-Jaejoong ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Yunho est en train de pété un câble, il a commencé par un grognement de douleur, puis maintenant, il jure, je te promets qu'il y en a que je ne connaissais même pas, Merde, il commence à se transformer, Jae, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous mais tu es dans la merde et profonde  
Yoochun était surpris du débit de parole du loup,il inspira profondément  
-Junsu, je ne suis pas Jaejoong, écoute on a quelques problèmes et Jaejoong m'a demandé de t'appeler, il dit que tu es le meilleur traqueur, on a besoin de toi -sentant qu'il allait se faire interrompre il continua- rejoins nous à l'aéroport Incheon et ne dis rien à Yunho, c'est un ordre  
Il raccrocha et expira

Un peu plus loin ...  
Jaejoong parcourut la foule du regard à la recherche d'un agent de sécurité  
Il repéra un uniforme, il inspira, mit une expression paniquée sur son visage et courut dans sa direction  
-Monsieur l'agent, Monsieur l'agent  
Pour faire bonne mesure, il s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de l'agent  
-Il, Il y a un quelqu'un de blesser, il y a du sang partout-  
Le policier surpris l'attrapa par le bras et le stabilisa  
-Calmez vous et parler doucement  
-Il y quelqu'un de blesser dans la salle-  
Il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une douleur familière parcourir sa nuque, une brûlure intense irradiait de sa marque, il gémit et leva une main à sa nuque espérant calmer la douleur  
-Vous allez bien ? Venez vous asseoir, ce n'est pas bon de vous agitez dans votre état  
Jaejoong voulut protester mais un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux du bébé le fit gémir, la brûlure de sa nuque le relança et il chancela sur ses pieds, heureusement l'agent l'attrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement  
-Vous avez besoin d'un verre d'eau ?  
Jaejoong grogna, ses yeux brillèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, perdu dans sa douleur, Yunho était en colère après lui, il était inquiet et tout passait à travers leur lien, la marque d'un compagnon n'était pas juste une trace de possession, elle reliait leur deux âmes et chaque moitié pouvait ressentir les émotions les plus intenses de l'autre, généralement ce n'était qu'une petite piqûre, mais quand la colère prenait le contrôle ,la douleur était insupportable  
-Monsieur vous m'entendez ? Je m'appelle Kang Hyuk, je suis humain, je vais appeler mon collègue il sera en mesure de vous aidez d'accord, ensuite vous allez m'expliquer le problème déclara le policier qui avait remarqué ses yeux  
Jaejoong soupira, quand l'existence des loups garous s'était fait connaître le gouvernement avait décidé de placer un agent humain en partenariat avec un loup pour éviter des confusions, les postes de police, les pompiers et les hôpitaux avaient pour obligation de posséder au moins un loup

L'agent saisit son talkie-walkie

-Hyunjoong?J'ai un loup enceinte blesser ,il y a un problème mais je n'arrive pas à le faire parler

-Essaye de l'isoler,amène le à la salle de repos ,s'il se transforme ,les humains vont paniquer ,ne le touche pas ou préviens le avant , les loups enceintes sont très protecteurs de leurs enfants,j'arrive

Hyuk s'accroupit devant le loup qui avait posé une main sur son ventre en frottant doucement et gémissait

-Monsieur ,j'ai besoin de vous déplacez ,pouvez vous vous levez ?

Jaejoong attrapa le bras de l'agent et se redressa ,la douleur cuisante augmenta mais il avança soutenu par l'agent

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle ,Jaejoong repéra immédiatement l'odeur d'un autre loup

Un jeune policier en uniforme était assis sur une chaise,un verre d'eau dans les mains

Quand il les remarqua il se leva et fit signe à son collègue de déposer son fardeau

Jaejoong soupira de soulagement et accepta le verre qu'on lui présenta

-Il faut que je retourne surveiller les alentours ,Hyunjoong préviens moi s'il y a un problème

-Bien sûr

Hyuk quitta la pièce

Le jeune policier observa l'homme en face de lui ,et grimaça quand un gémissement douloureux retentit dans la pièce

Jaejoong agrippa sa nuque espérant que la douleur s'en irait ,il retint un grognement quand le policier s'approcha de lui

-Calmez vous ,inspirez doucement ,pouvez vous me dire où vous avez mal ?

-Marque …

-Votre compagnon?Où est la marque ?

-Oui … la nuque

Hyunjoong se pencha un peu et put voir que la nuque de l'homme saignait

Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux

-Ok ,votre marque saigne ,quel est votre nom ?

-Jaejoong

-Ok Jaejoong est ce que vous pouvez à travers votre lien ,calmez votre compagnon ?

-Non ,il est sous forme de loup ,il ne m'écoute pas

Un petit cri échappa à Jaejoong quand le bébé donna plusieurs coups ,fort

Sa main vola à son ventre ,il essaya de se calmer mais entre la panique et la colère de Yunho ,et la douleur de la marque ,il n'y arrivait pas

-Jaejoong j'ai besoins que vous vous calmiez ,les battements de votre cœur et ceux du bébé sont entrain d'accélérer ,le stress n'est vraiment pas bon pour vous

-Je...sais

Hyunjoong commencer à paniquer aussi ,il n'avait jamais traiter de compagnon en colère et encore moins de loup enceinte

-Est ce que vous avez votre téléphone?Il faudrait que je contacte votre compagnon autrement que par votre lien ,s'il ne reprend pas son contrôle ,il va vous blesser et le bébé

Jaejoong sentit sa respiration s'accélérer

-Pas mon portable ,prêter à chun et oh mon dieu ,il y a un gars qui saigne dans la salle où il y a les cabines téléphonique c'est pour ça que je venais vous cherchez- putain de chienne ça fait mal!-

Hyunjoong put voir le corps de Jaejoong trembler ,yeux bleus glacer brillèrent

-Jaejoong?Jaejoong ! Vous êtes entrain de vous transformez ,vous devez vous calmez maintenant !

Hyunjoong paniquait complètement ,il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec un loup instable

Retour du côté de Yoochun

Yoochun arpentait nerveusement la pièce ,Seungri était toujours inconscient (ouf!) mais Jaejoong n'était pas revenu ,pas d'agent de sécurité en vu et il ne savait pas si Junsu allait venir

Il se redressa et fixa la porte en entendant deux paires de pas arrivaient

La porte s'ouvrit ,il pourrait presque s'imaginer dans un film d'horreur tant elle grinça

Junsu apparut essoufflé et nerveux

Yoochun lui fit un grand sourire

-Junsu tu peux pas savoir combien je suis content de te voir!Faut absolument que tu m'aides a retrouvé ...mon frère

Il eut du mal à finir sa phrase quand un Yunho plus-que furieux entra dans la pièce

Yoochun tenta un sourire et agita la main

-Hé Yunho ,curieux de te voir là hein ?

Yunho l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt

-Où est Jaejoong?Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de Junsu et surtout de ne pas m'en parler ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais !

-Je sais pas où est Jaejoong ,il est partit chercher un flic mais il est pas revenu,je cherche mon frère,Jaejoong m'a dit d'appeler Junsu ,que c'était le meilleur pisteur et que si tu savais ce qui se passerai on serait dans la merde,je n'ai rien fais !

Il reprit son souffle

Yunho le lâcha et aperçut le corps

-Seungri ? Yoochun assied toi et explique moi maintenant!Junsu vérifie les blessures de Seungri

Yoochun glissa contre le mur et expliqua tout à Yunho ,celui ci resta calme,bien que Yoochun aperçut un éclat froid dans ses yeux quand il expliqua la blessure de Jaejoong

Quand il eut finit ,Yunho resta pensif un moment avant de se lever

-Lève toi

Yoochun obéit et grimaça quand Yunho le gifla

-N'essaye plus jamais de me cacher quelque chose ,Junsu ira avec toi et tu vas retrouver ton frère ,une fois que c'est fait vous rentrez à la maison et n'en bouger plus compris ?

-Oui , pour Jaejoong ?et Seungri ?

-C'est mon problème ,go !

Quand Junsu et Yoochun disparurent ,Yunho observa Seungri un moment avant de lui décrocher un coup de pied dans les côtes ,le corps gémit mais ne se réveilla pas

-Pourriture !

Il se concentra et repéra l'odeur de Jaejoong ,il la suivit

Hyunjoong faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour calmer Jaejoong mais le corps tremblait de plus en plus

Jaejoong cria ,il avait l'impression d'avoir des contractions ,il fit une pause ,pour avoir eu deux enfants ,il savait ce qu'étaient des contractions et

-Putain j'ai des contractions !

Hyunjoong écarquilla les yeux ,que faire?

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur le ventre gonflé ,dur comme du béton

-Jaejoong vous devez vous calmez ,vous ne pouvez pas accouchez maintenant ,c'est trop tôt ,respirez profondément ,à combien vous en êtes ?

-25 semaines

-Beaucoup trop tôt ,inspirez ,expirez,c'est ça ,votre marque vous fait toujours mal ?

Jaejoong se concentra sur sa nuque ,la douleur avait complètement disparu ,Yunho s'était calmé

-Non

-Super ,calmez vous ,vous pouvez contacter votre compagnon,je pense que c'est le seul qui pourras vous aidez ?

Sa phrase à peine terminer ,Hyunjoong se retrouva agrippé par le col de sa veste et soulever du sol,il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux dorés en colère

-Dégage tes sales pattes du ventre de mon compagnon !

Jaejoong soupira douloureusement

-Yunho … Lâche le ,il ne fait que m'aider

Une autre contraction le frappa ,il gémit et passa ses bras autour de son ventre

Yunho se précipita à ses côtés,jetant Hyunjoong au sol, il posa sa paume sur le ventre dur ,son autre main se dirigeant dans les cheveux trempé de sueur

-Chut ,ça va allez ,je suis là ,calme toi ,pense au bébé ,tout va bien ,respire

-C'est de ta faute ! Si tu savais contrôler ta colère et tes putains d'hormones !

-Je sais je suis désolé mais tu as un corps de rêve ,comment veux tu que je résiste à ça ?

Jaejoong frappa Yunho

-Pervers!Crétin!Imbécile !

-Je t'aime aussi

Yunho massa tendrement le ventre arrondit sentant sous sa paume les coups du bébé,il fredonna jusqu'à sentir son compagnon se détendre et le bébé se calmer

Hyunjoong sourit ,la respiration de Jaejoong s'était calmé dès que Yunho était entré dans la pièce ,il regarda comme Jaejoong doucement finit par s'endormir

-On ne dirait pas que c'est la première fois,généralement les parents sont super stréssés pour leur premier enfant

Yunho se tourna vers lui

-Premier ?C'est notre troisième enfants ,à chaque grossesse Jaejoong a un moment donné réagit comme ça ,il suffit que je le prenne dans mes bras pour qu'il redevienne un louveteau inoffensif

-Troisième?!J'aurais jamais cru ,il est si mince et vous faites tous les deux si jeune

Yunho éclata de rire,il souleva son compagnon dans ses bras et entreprit de quitter la pièce

-Au fait ,il y a une ordure saignante dans votre coin téléphone ,devrez pt'être vérifier qu'il est t'jours en vie ,une dernière chose ,vous n'avez rien vu et rien entendu ,dites ce que vous voulez à l'humain ,c'est un ordre !

En réponse Hyunjoong se redressa et inconsciemment fit un salut militaire

Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur le Yoosu ^.^

Merci de votre lecture


	6. Chapitre 5

Yoochun regarda un peu inquiet le départ de Yunho, le laissant seul et maladroit avec Junsu et un homme toujours inconscient

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et regarda Junsu qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées

-Hmm, Junsu ?

-Quoi ? Oh ouai je t'avais oublié, bon maintenant que je suis là, tu es à la recherche de ton frère c'est ça ?

Yoochun un peu surpris par le ton sec, hocha simplement la tête

-Tu as son odeur ? C'est la seule façon que je peux le suivre puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré

-Non, j'ai rien qui lui appartient... Attend, Seungri l'a sûrement approché, j'ai sentis l'odeur de mon frère sur lui

Junsu se pencha vers Seungri et le renifla, il fit la grimace quand l'odeur âcre du loup l'atteint, mais en cherchant bien, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de différent, une odeur de bois et de caramel, il sourit, Yoochun avait quasiment la même odeur, sauf qu'il sentait la clémentine comme le reste de la meute

Il se redressa et se tourna pour trouver Yoochun le regardant nerveusement

-C'est bon je l'ai, essaye de te connecter à lui, si tu y arrives c'est qu'il est conscient sinon il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il n'est pas trop blessé

Yoochun ne préférait pas y penser aussi quand ils quittèrent la pièce il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Junsu quelques pas devant lui ,c'était l'une des premières fois où il pouvait le voir de si près et sans son frère

Il commença par les longues jambes couvertes d'un Jean noir, moulant à la perfection les mollets, cuisses musclées, il remonta pour trouver une paire de fesses fermes et pulpeuses, la légère cambrure du bas du dos, les épaules larges misent en valeur par un pull léger bleu et enfin la tête, les cheveux de Junsu étaient châtains foncés coupaient cours à l'arrière

Il émanait de lui un charisme naturel et charme exotique, peu d'homme avait d'aussi belle fesses

-Quand t'auras finis de me reluquer comme un vieux pervers, tu sauras que l'on est arrivé

Yoochun rougit peu habitué à se faire prendre à regarder

-Je- Junsu ne semblait pas en colère, juste exaspérer

-Laisse tomber, concentre toi sur ton frère

Yoochun observa les alentours, ils étaient dans un couloir étroit, portes fermées se présentait sur le mur de gauche tout écrites réservé personnelle

Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur le mur de droite

-J'ai perdu la trace de son odeur à partir d'ici, tu peux le sentir ?

Yoochun se concentra, il pensa à son frère, ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix grave et rauque

Sans s'en rendre compte,il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant une porte, il abaissa sa main sur la poignée, bloquée, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir

Il réessaya avec un peu plus de force, rien à faire, il donna un coup de pied frustré et le regretta quand non seulement la porte ne bougea pas mais en plus il se fit mal

-Prend ça

Un extincteur apparut dans son champ de vision, il leva les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas au sourire qui éclairé le visage de Junsu et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux, tellement pris dans la beauté du visage devant lui, qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour se saisir de l'extincteur

Junsu fronça les sourcils perplexe, Yoochun le fixait d'un regard béat brillant, un sourire niais étiré ses lèvres, Yoochun avait l'air d'un parfait idiot

-Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ?

Yoochun secoua la tête et sentit le sang se précipiter dans ses joues, son cœur battait vite et il avait une sensation bizarre dans son ventre

Perturbé par ses sentiments nouveau, il prit l'extincteur un peu brusquement et l'abatis de toutes ses forces sur la porte, rien ne bougea

Junsu rit en regardant Yoochun tapait plusieurs fois en vain sur la porte, quand il entendit les jurons, il prit pitié

-Laisse moi faire

Et avec un coup bien placé sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit

La pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermée, Junsu chercha l'interrupteur et la lumière fut, c'était une petite salle avec des rangées de casiers et de bancs, Junsu avança et il aperçut une arrière salle composée de douches commune et de cabines de toilettes

Il entendit Yoochun entrer, il se tourna vers lui

-C'est une salle de repos pour le personnel de bord, l'odeur de ton frère y est présente mais aucun signe de lui

Yoochun laissa son regard se perdre sur les rangées de casiers quand il remarqua quelque chose

Une porte de casier était déformée, comme si on avait forcé la porte à se refermer sur quelques chose de trop gros

D'un commun accord Junsu et Yoochun s'en approchèrent, la porte était fermée par un cadenas

Yoochun regarda Junsu

-Un coup d'extincteur ?

Junsu secoua la tête

-Non, regarde c'est un cadenas à code, il vaut mieux essayer de le déchiffrer

-Mais on va en avoir pour des heures, si ça se trouve il n'y a rien dans ce foutu casier !

-Mais si il y a quelques chose et j'entends par là ton frère, en frappant avec l'extincteur je pourrais le blesser

-Mais si on met des heures il pourrait tout aussi bien mourir de ses blessures !

-Écoute toi tout d'un coup, il n'y a pas deux secondes tu ne croyais même pas qu'il puisse être là se moqua Junsu en levant le menton

Yoochun serra les poings de frustration, ce type l'horripilait, il avait peut être de belles fesses mais son caractère était pire que Jaejoong et son humeur « je suis enceinte »

Junsu le laissa à sa crise interne et s'accroupit face au cadenas, il essaya une combinaison au hasard

rien, une autre et ainsi de suite

Yoochun soupira profondément, en voyant Junsu échoué encore une fois

-Tu devrais essayer un deux trois quatre, ça marche dans les films dit il moqueur

Il releva la tête en entendant un clic et une exclamation de surprise

Le cadenas était ouvert, Yoochun se leva et rejoint Junsu

La porte du casier s'ouvrit avec un grincement et ils purent apercevoir un corps recroquevillait, Yoochun ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant son frère inconscient du sang coulant de son front et sur sa joue, bailloné et attaché aux niveaux des chevilles et poignets, un petit morceau de papier glissa au sol quand Yoochun le souleva délicatement dans ses bras

Il l'assit contre un mur et défit les liens tout en essayant de le réveiller, sa main brossa les mèches de cheveux de son front quand il remarqua la chaleur inhabituelle que dégageait son frère

Junsu ramassa le papier, il écarquilla les yeux en le lisant

-Yoochun, on doit le ramener à la maison maintenant !

-Quoi ?

Sans explication Junsu lui tendit le papier et sortit son portable

Yoochun retint son souffle, il jura et lança le papier dans un excès de colère

_Retrouvez quelque chose que vous avez perdus ?_

_Pas pour longtemps si vous ne nous amenez pas le compagnon du Marrok là où tout à commencer_

_L'antidote contre Jaejoong_

_Vous avez cinq jours avant que le poison ne l'emporte _

Un petit logo faisait office de signature

Le trajet de retour n'avait jamais parut aussi long à Junsu, Yoochun assis à l'arrière son frère sur ses genoux chantonnait doucement tout en caressant ses cheveux humides de fièvre

Junsu gara la voiture devant la maison, claqua sa porte et se précipita dans la maison sachant que Yoochun le suivrait

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose que pensa Junsu fut, il y a problème

Changmin, un Moonbin en pleurs dans les bras était recroquevillait dans un coin du canapé

Un peu plus loin Yunho arpentait nerveusement la pièce en se passant la main dans les cheveux

Jin était assis sur une chaise, Kazuya sur ses genoux, ils regardaient tous les deux leurs Alpha avec inquiétude

Junsu se racla la gorge

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais on a problème, on a retrouvé le frère de Yoochun et il est vraiment pas bien, où est Junho ?

Le susnommé sortit de la chambre de Jaejoong et Yunho, il était habillé d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou

Yunho se précipita vers lui et l'agrippa par les épaules

-Comment il va ?

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

A ce moment Yoochun fit son entrée,son frère inconscient dans le bras

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Junho en prenant le pouls de Yoohwan, oubliant complètement Yunho

-Poison réussit à balbutier Yoochun

Junho redressa la tête alors que Yunho et le reste de la meute écarquiller les yeux

-Jin prépare un lit dans la chambre de Yunho et Jae, mon matériel est déjà prêt, Kame va dans ma chambre, il y a un livre sur les poisons amène le moi, Changmin prend ton frère et allez faire un tour à l'épicerie, allez achetez de la viande fraîche et de quoi faire une bouillie commanda Junho

Yoochun suit moi on va installer ton frère

Tout le monde se mit en action, il ne resta que Junsu et Yunho dans la pièce

Celui ci s'affala d'ailleurs dans le canapé en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux, Junsu perplexe l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on arrive ?

-Jae est allé dans le travail

Junsu sentit son souffle se couper

-Mais-mais c'est trop tôt?comment ça se fait?Que-

-C'est de ma faute ! Cria Yunho, j'ai laissé ma colère infiltrer notre lien, sa marque était en sang, il avait tellement mal que ça a déclencher des contractions, Junho m'a dit qu'on était arrivé à temps, il a pris Jae et allez me dire comment il allait quand vous êtes arrivés, si je ne m'étais pas mis en colère, il n'y aurait pas de problème c'est de ma faute

Yunho éclata en sanglot, Junsu se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras

-Ça va allez, Jae va allez bien, le bébé sera très bien aussi

-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il devait perdre un autre enfant à cause de moi

Junsu se figea

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ne le dis à personne, Changmin et Moonbin ne sont pas au courant

-Yunho...Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Deux ans après la naissance de Moonbin, tu sais quand on est partit en Afrique on y est resté coincé deux mois à cause d'une tempête

-Oui je me souviens, Moonbin demandait tous les jours quand est-ce que vous reviendrez,Changmin a tellement manqué la cuisine de Jae qu'il voulait prendre l'avion et vous retrouvez

-Quelques jours avant de partir j'avais remarqué que Jaejoong était fatigué, irrité et malade, j'ai voulus annuler mais il m'a certifié que c'était rien, c'est en arrivant à l'hôtel en Afrique qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il était enceinte de cinq semaines,il avait voulut me faire la surprise, ce n'était pas prévus mais on était tellement content, on allez agrandir notre famille, nous avons décidez de ne rien dire et de faire la surprise aux enfants en rentrant, mais Jae a perdu le bébé à environ quatre mois de grossesse, il ne m'a jamais accusé de rien, il m'a assuré que c'était un accident, qu'il m'aimait, tu y crois toi, c'est lui qui a perdu le bébé et c'est lui qui m'a réconforté tout le long de mon deuil

Junsu fit un sourire triste

-C'est notre Jae, toujours les autres avant lui même ,qu'est ce qui s'est passé Yunho ?

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, Jaejoong a toujours attiré l'attention que ce soit pour ses regards ou pour son caractère, il s'est très vite rapproché de ce gars Jang Geun Suk,un touriste Coréen en vacance tout comme nous, Jaejoong et lui passaient des heures a discuter ensemble, à rigoler, faire des virées shopping, j'avais remarqué que Geun Suk regardait Jae de manière insistante mais il savait que Jaejoong était marié et il était enceinte je ne me suis pas trop inquiété, puis un soir, on passait une soirée ensemble tous les trois dans notre chambre, on avait sorti des cartes et commandé des pizzas, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'électricité soit coupée, la chambre était plongé dans le noir, je suis sortis demander à des voisins s'il n'avait pas des lampes, en revenant dans la chambre j'ai trouvé Geun suk couché sur Jaejoong,l'embrassant,le touchant, Jae le repoussé mais geun suk avait bu.

J'ai perdu complètement le contrôle,j'ai attrapé ce salaud par le cou et je l'ai frappé et frappé j'étais tellement en colère, on s'est battu et je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé sur le palier de l'hôtel juste en face des escaliers, Jae, Jae a essayé de m'arrêter en me disant que j'allais le tuer et puis il m'a attrapé par le bras et j'étais tellement en colère je l'ai repoussé , il a- il a perdu l'équilibre, il a dévalé les escaliers pour ne pas se relever, y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible, les médecins ont tout essayé mais Jaejoong avait perdu le bébé, par on ne sait quel miracle il a réussit à ne se foulé qu'un poignet aucune autre blessure physique, ça a été un coup dur pour lui mais il a réussit à dépasser cet incident,il s'est remis de ses blessures alors que moi je ne faisait que me noyer dans le désespoir et la culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Jae me gifle et se mette en colère comme jamais,il a crié et m'a frappé et il a finit par pleurer dans mes bras et me dire combien il m'aime et qu'il n'était rien sans moi

Deux semaines après l'accident on est rentré, grâce à vous tous et votre amour je me suis remis aussi, on en discute parfois Jaejoong et moi, surtout depuis cette nouvelle grossesse, on est tellement heureux, et voilà qu'encore une fois je fais tout foiré à cause de ma stupide colère

Junsu avait écouté en silence, choqué, il avait remarqué à l'époque qu'ils paraissaient fatigué de leur voyage mais il n'aurait imaginé quoique ce soit de si grave

En sentant le corps de Yunho trembler, il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules

Dans la chambre de Yunho, Yoochun regardait effaré le corps de Jaejoong endormit dans le lit, une perfusion était dans son poignet et une machine entourant son ventre rond, surveillée les battements de cœur du bébé (moniteur fœtal)

Ce n'était pas volontaire mais il avait entendu Yunho, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un couple aussi uni et gentil et tout ce que vous voulez avoir vécut une telle tragédie

Il jeta un œil à Junho, celui ci comprenant son regard haussa les épaules

-Je savais, je suis médecin, j'ai remarqué tout de suite que Jaejoong était enceinte, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui lui est dit qu'il en était à cinq semaines, quand il est venu me voir pour confirmation, j'ai aussi compris quand ils sont revenus, Jaejoong avec un ventre plat alors qu'il devait être à son quatre -cinquième mois de grossesse et cette tristesse dans leur regard, je n'ai jamais demandé et ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, j'ai été inquiet mais c'était inutile, ils ont surmonté ça ensemble, je les admire vraiment pour leur amour, je suis extrêmement fier de dire que j'ai fais partis de cette meute

Yoochun regarda Junho, un sourire aimant étiré sa bouche, son regard s'attarda d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres si semblables à

Il secoua violemment la tête et changea de sujet

-Comment va mon frère ?

Junho le regarda interrogateur,intrigué par ce brusque changement mais ne commenta pas

Il atteint pour le poignet de son patient, couché sur un petit lit de camp, une couverture chaude entouré le corps mince, une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur le front de Yoohwan, taches rouges ornée ses joues

-Stable, la fièvre n'a pas augmenté mais elle ne baisse pas non plus, son pouls est un petit peu plus rapide que la normale mais rien d'alarmant pour le moment, sortons je dois discuter avec Yunho et mon frère

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit Yunho bondit sur ses pieds

Junho lui sourit rassurant

-Bien, je reprends où j'avais laissé, j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle concernant Jaejoong

Yunho le regarda inquiet puis avec détermination se redressa, reprenant inconsciemment son allure d'alpha et non pas de compagnon éploré

-La bonne d'abord

Junho lui fit un grand sourire

-Félicitation, Jaejoong attends des triplets

Le fier alpha disparut, remplacé par un futur père ému, Junsu lui tapota le dos en le félicitant alors que Yoochun regardé le vide choqué

-T-trois bébés ? Mais- mais il en est au sixième mois, comment ne s'en est-on pas aperçu ?

-Ce qui m'amène à la mauvaise nouvelle, un seul des trois bébés est correctement développé, les deux autres sont très faibles, je ne pense même pas que Jaejoong est pu les sentir bouger, j'aimerais faire une échographie et mettre en place un régime strict, et surtout recommandé aucun stress, pas d'activité physique intense, le mieux serait un peu de marche et beaucoup de repos, je sais que vous avez deux autres enfants et une meute à gérer mais pour le bien de Jaejoong ne pas trop lui en demander, son corps est faible et plus la grossesse va avancer plus il va s'affaiblir, je préviens aussi que les triplets naissent généralement un ou deux mois avant le terme donc ne pas s'inquiéter, par contre au moindre signe de douleur de saignement ou d'inconfort me prévenir

Tu peux allez le voir, je l'ai mis sous perf de loxen pour stopper le travail pré-maturer, pense à l'hydrater souvent et tout ira bien, encore une fois félicitation ! Déclara Junho en voyant Yunho loucher dans la chambre pour avoir un aperçu de son compagnon, sans plus d'encouragement Yunho se précipita dans la chambre

Junho posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Yoochun

-Ton frère va bien, Kazuya et Jin sont partis chercher les ingrédients que j'ai demandé, je ne peux pas stopper complètement le poison mais je peux ralentir son effet

Il se tourna vers Junsu

-On ne parle pas de la rançon pour le moment, ce soir on célèbre les triplets, je suis désolé Yoochun, je suis sûr que tu voudrais que quelque chose soit fait tout de suite mais je connais Yunho et il va paniqué et culpabilisé, je ne veux pas gâcher les bonnes nouvelles

Yoochun secoua la tête

-Tant que mon frère va bien, aussi bien qu'il peut l'être dans son état,il n'y a pas de problème et puis je me sens un peu coupable pour l'état de Jaejoong, c'est moi qui l'ai traîné à l'aéroport

Les jumeaux rirent

-Crois moi tu ne feras jamais faire quelques chose à Jaejoong qu'il ne veut pas

Des tables et chaises ont étaient installés dans le jardin ,la viande gentiment ramené par Changmin et Moonbin fut grillée, ils avaient tous deux prit les nouvelles avec grande joie, Changmin un peu plus réticent ne voulant pas trois bouches de plus pour lui piquer sa nourriture mais en voyant le bonheur sur les visages de ses parents il ne regrettait pas du tout

-Pas comme si tu avais le choix lui glissa Yoochun à l'oreille

Il regarda Yunho installé sur un fauteuil, un bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong qui bien que fatigué et encore perfusé profitait tout autant de la fête, assis sur ses genoux

Junho avait sortit sa guitare alors que Junsu chantait

Jin et Kame dansaient tout en rigolant

Yoochun sourit, malgré les incidents il était plus que ravi de faire partis de cette meute

Ce soir décida t-il il profiterait à fond de se sentiment de bonheur

Demain est un autre jour


End file.
